


The Art of Living Three

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parent!lock, domestic partnership
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Saat tinggal berdua tak lagi sama dengan kehadiran orang ketiga. Sherlock, John, dan Hamish berbagi ceritanya. [Kumpulan drabble dengan random prompt dari writingexercises] [parent!lock]





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC
> 
> note : parent!lock, johnlock!parent. ini adalah kumpulan drabble, various time-setting. pwp, ooc mungkin

**The Art of Living Three**

* * *

 

 

 

**{1}**

**Sherlock tidak bermaksud menakuti bocah itu.** Dan kini, anak berumur enam tahun itu menangis. Nyaris histeris.

"Sherlock!" John menerobos masuk, dengan wajah marah. "Kau apakan lagi Hamish?"

Laki-laki berambut ikal yang diajak bicara itu memasang wajah bersalah. "Aku tidak tahu kalo Hamish tidak suka tengkorak."

John menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Gagal. Nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf, saat ia meraih Hamish lalu menenangkan anak itu. "Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau dulu setuju kita mengadopsi anak sih?!"

Sherlock mengatupkan bibir. Tidak menjawab.

 

 

 

**{2}**

**"Dimana kau bersembunyi di ruang yang kecil ini?"** Sherlock pura-pura bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sudah melihat sekelebat rambut pirang dari balik sofa, tapi memutuskan untuk membuat permainan berjalan lebih lama.

"Dimana ya?" Sherlock kali ini memeriksa kolong meja dapur. Ada kikikan samar di ujung ruang yang lain. Jelas berasal dari balik sofa. Sherlock mengulum senyum. "O—Hamish!"

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka. John masuk sembari membawa kantong belanjaan. Ia mengernyitkan dahi heran pada Sherlock yang merangkak-rangkak di lantai.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanyanya.

Sherlock bangkit. "Hamish."

Mata John membulat, khawatir. "Apa?"

"Hamish." Kali ini, ia menengok kamar mandi. Lalu kamar tidur. John mengekori.

"Apa maksudmu kau mencari Hamish?" Saat Sherlock seolah menghindari kewajiban untuk menjawab, John mendadak menarik bahunya. "Sherlock!"

"Apa?" Sherlock menoleh, ikut kesal.

"Dimana Hamish?!"

_"Uh… di sini?"_

Sherlock tertawa. John terpaku.

 

 

 

**{3}**

**Kadang Sherlock lupa bahwa Hamish bukanlah darah dagingnya.** Atau darah daging John. Hamish tumbuh sempurna menjadi perpaduan dirinya dan John, hingga Sherlock sering lupa bahwa mereka mengadopsi anak itu.

Hamish memiliki perawakan jangkung seperti Sherlock. Ia juga 'mewarisi' mata biru kehijauan (atau hijau kebiruan?) miliknya. Tapi, ia memiliki rambut pirang pasir John. Dan bentuk hidung yang sama.

Hamish adalah anak yang selalu ingin tahu dan tidak mau diam. Dia mulai suka menjelajah seluruh flat, membuat Mrs. Hudson gemas. Hamish juga tidak takut pada apapun; ia biasa-biasa saja saat menemukan berbagai organ manusia di dalam kulkas (kadang hal ini masih mengherankan Sherlock, mengingat bocah itu pernah menjerit histeris hanya karena tengkorak).

Hamish tidak membawa darah Sherlock dalam dirinya. Pun darah John.

Tapi ia tumbuh menjadi perpaduan keduanya.

Dan meski tak mengalir darah yang sama, kedua orang itu menyayanginya.

 

 

 

**{4}**

**"Aku akan menemukannya dan membawanya pulang."** Sherlock mengelus puncak kepala pirang Hamish saat berlutut menenangkannya. John berdiri di sebelah anak itu dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Aku janji."

Hamish sesenggukan. Ia begitu takut saat menyadari bahwa anjingnya, Red Beard tidak bersamanya saat ia bermain di taman. Padahal Red Beard adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari kedua Dadda-nya. _Untuk temanmu,_ kata John padanya. _Untuk melatihmu menggunakan anjing pelacak,_ kata Sherlock. Dan kini anjing itu hilang.

"Maafkan aku." Hamish mengulangi kata itu. _Maaf._ Rasanya terlalu encer untuk menggambarkan betapa besar penyesalan Hamish atas keteledorannya. "Dadda, aku sangat menyesal."

Isakan itu mengeras. Dan mata Hamish sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terhalang air mata. Ia merasakan bahunya berguncang-guncang. Dan mendadak—

Hangat.

Sangat hangat.

Isakan Hamish mereda.

"Sssh. Sssh. Bukan salahmu."

"Benar, bukan salahmu. Kita pasti akan menemukan Red Beard. Ada lima kemungkinan, tapi jika mempertimbangkan—"

"Sherlock!"

Pelukan itu mengerat. Hamish langsung berhenti menangis.

 

 

 

**{5}**

**Setelah bertahun-tahun, Molly Hooper hanya** _ **kebetulan**_ **saja lewat Baker Street?** Sherlock menyangsikan. Ia ingat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ada air mata dan kemarahan. Dan penyesalan. Sherlock sudah nyaris melupakannya. Tapi, kini pemicunya datang langsung kemari.

"Err.. hai." Molly menyapa kaku. Ia kelihatan amat canggung. Tangannya meremas-remas tali tas. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan mungkin—kau tahu, aku bisa mampir."

Sherlock terpaku untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang tak kalah canggung dan mempersilahkan Molly masuk. Ia lalu melangkah ke dapur, membiarkan wanita itu menyamankan diri dulu.

"Dimana Dr. Watson?" tanyanya saat Sherlock kembali memasuki ruangan. Yang ditanya menaikkan alis, tapi tidak mempersoalkan apapun.

"Ia ada panggilan darurat di klinik tempatnya bekerja." Sherlock ragu-ragu menghidangkan teh. Molly tersenyum. Sherlock merasa hangat. Meski tak mau mengakui, ia jelas merindukan Molly Hooper.

Meskipun ia sudah terlalu menyakiti wanita itu. Meskipun ia sesungguhnya tak pantas diperlakukan lebih buruk lagi. Sesungguhnya, Molly tak pantas mendapatkan semua beban dan lukanya. Tapi Sherlock tak bisa mencegah itu.

Molly menarik napas, berusaha mengatur wajahnya agar terlihat biasa, saat ia berkata, "Dimana Hamish?"

_Ya, aku juga tak bisa mencegah itu._

 

 

 

**{6}**

**"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, seberapa sulitnya itu?"**

Sherlock bangkit dengan kesal. Ia menendang sebuah kursi kayu yang merintangi jalannya menuju ke dapur. Dibukanya lemari dapur dengan kasar, lalu mengambil sekotak teh kering. Ia membuat kebisingan lagi dengan meletakkan poci teh dengan keras-keras di meja.

Di seberang ruangannya, John dan Hamish tertawa. Roman muka Sherlock mengeruh.

"Kau lihat, Sherlock?" John menaikkan bidaknya, agar Sherlock bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dipegangnya. "Kau _kalah._ "

"Kalian bersekongkol." Sherlock mendengus, memandangi ketel di kompor seolah barang itu penyebab semuanya. Hamish bangkit dari sofa dan menyusulnya.

"Dadda, bukan salahku jika kau terlalu mengajariku dengan baik."

Ia nyengir, lalu melambaikan lembar-lembar uang monopoli yang tadinya menjadi milik Sherlock.

 

 

**{7}**

**Hanya semalam saja.** Hanya satu hari ini saja, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa.

"Sherlock, aku sudah meninggalimu catatan tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan selama aku pergi." John mengingatkan sekali lagi dengan tajam. Sherlock mengiyakan dengan malas. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu lalu berpaling pada Hamish. Pada sang anak, ia tersenyum.

"Hamish, aku mau kau bersikap dewasa." John melirik Sherlock yang pura-pura tuli. "Tidak boleh bergadang, tidak boleh keluyuran, kerjakan PRmu. Bersikap baik, seolah aku tidak pernah pergi."

Hamish mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Ia memberi John sebuah pelukan. "Hati-hati, Dadda."

"Hanya semalam, Hamish." John tersenyum membalas pelukannya. Ia memanggul tasnya lalu memberi pandangan 'aku-menunggumu-mengatakan-sesuatu' pada Sherlock. Yang ditatapi akhirnya merespon.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau bilang." Sherlock mengibaskan tangan, meremehkan.

John memberi senyuman lebar sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu. Sherlock menunggu dua menit, sembari Hamish berlari ke jendela untuk melihat Dadda-nya pergi dengan taksi.

Lalu…

"Hamish, sekarang kau mau pergi melihat TKP?"

Anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

 

 

 

**{8}**

_**"Apakah aku seharusnya ketakutan sekarang?"**_ adalah pertanyaan yang sering terngiang di kepala Sherlock tiap kali ia menghadapi sesuatu yang menegangkan. Saat ia pertama kali melihat mayat, ia menanyakan hal itu. Dan jawabannya tidak. Saat ia pertama kali diancam oleh pembunuh berantai, ia menanyakan hal itu juga. Jawabannya masih sama. Pun saat ia dituntut atas dugaan kasus palsu. Jawabannya juga tidak.

Kini, duduk di koridor dengan warna putih yang menenggelamkan, pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang. Dan kali ini jawabannya—

"Sherlock, kau baik-baik saja?"

John merangkul bahunya. Matanya memancarkan sorot khawatir. Sherlock tidak bereaksi. Ia menumpukan tangannya pada paha, membentuk piramida dengan jari-jemarinya. Bibirnya masih membisu. Matanya menerawang lantai.

"Sherlock?" Nada suara John mendesak.

"Mr. Holmes-Watson?"

Dan saat suara itu menginterupsi, Sherlock terlompat. Ia menghadap figur berpakaian serba putih dengan papan penjepit di tangannya itu dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana—Hamish —dia bagaimana?" Kata-kata berloncatan tak karuan. Yang diajaknya bicara menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tenanglah, Sir. Anak itu baik-baik saja. Rupanya, ia alergi dengan kacang. Dan tingkat alerginya cukup sensitif. Untung ia dibawa kemari dengan segera." Dokter itu menahan pintu di belakangnya. "Anda mau melihatnya?"

Tapi, Sherlock tidak bergerak. Ia berulangkali menarik napas. Untuk pertama kali, sejak pertanyaan imajiner itu diajukan, jawabannya adalah _ya, kau sangat ketakutan._ Dan Sherlock tidak menyangkalnya.

 

 

 

**{9}**

**Saat dia menatap ponselnya, wajahnya mendadak memucat.** Hamish langsung tahu ada yang salah, karena Sherlock langsung bertingkah kebingungan, lalu menyambar syal dan mantel. Anak itu ikut bangkit.

"Dadda mau kemana?" tanyanya. PR Fisikanya belum selesai. Dan Hamish perlu Sherlock untuk meneliti pekerjaannya.

Sherlock berhenti sejenak, seolah lupa harus melakukan apa. Lalu ia mondar-mandir lagi, sambil memakai sarung tangan. "Er —urusan penting —soal—pokoknya penting."

Hamish memutari meja dan mendekati Sherlock. "Dadda baik-baik saja?"

Sherlock memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Ya—er—pokoknya kerjakan saja PRmu, Hamish."

"Dadda mau kemana?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan itu lagi. Sherlock sudah separuh jalan menuruni tangga. Langkahnya cepat sekali. Seolah benar-benar ada hal yang mendesak.

Sebagai balasan, Sherlock berteriak dari ujung tangga bawah. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera pulang!"

Hamish menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menutup pintu. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengeluarkan ponsel. Getarannya menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk. _Dadda Jawn._ Begitu nama yang tertera di sana.

" _Bagaimana, Hamish?"_

Hamish nyengir. " _On the way,_ Dadda."

 

 

 

**{10}**

**"Hamish Scott Holmes-Watson, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"**

Sherlock membisu. Ia duduk di sofanya. Dan John duduk di sofanya sendiri. Hamish duduk di tengah-tengah, seolah sedang melakoni peran sebagai klien. Ia menundukkan kepala. Tangannya mengepal di atas paha.

John mengulangi kalimatnya. "Hamish, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hamish tidak menjawab. Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Ia masih tidak mau melakukan kontak mata, meskipun merasakan pandangan kedua Dadda-nya terarah pada dirinya.

"Hamish, kami tidak akan marah." Sherlock menengahi. John mendelik padanya. Sherlock mengabaikan. "Jika kau tidak merasa salah, katakan saja."

Remaja berambut pirang itu menarik napas. Dalam-dalam. Lalu mengangkat wajah. Matanya berpindah-pindah dari John ke Sherlock, seolah tengah memutuskan mana yang lebih aman untuk ditatap saat ia bercerita nanti.

Dan pandangnya jatuh pada Sherlock.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku cuma berpikir Jeannette sangat cantik." Matanya memancarkan sinyal 'Dadda-bisa-mengerti-itu-kan' pada Sherlock. Yang diberi sinyal, tidak berkedip. "Dan terjadi begitu saja."

"Kau menciumnya." Sherlock menyimpulkan. Wajah Hamish merona. Tapi, John menyela.

"Dan membuatnya lari sepuluh blok ke klinikku, mengatai anakku 'tukang mesum'."

Hamish melihat sekilas pada John sebelum menunduk lagi. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain menciumnya. Kukira malah dia menyukainya."

"Menyukainya?" Sherlock mengernyitkan dahi.

"Er..," Hamish terbatuk canggung. "Jeannette membalas ciumanku."

John menghela napas. Akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya, seolah lelah menentukan siapa yang harus dipercaya.

"Siapa sih, Jeannette ini? Dari caranya berteriak tadi, seolah Hamish memperkosanya saja."

"DADDA!" Hamish menegur. Wajahnya memerah. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Sherlock tampak berpikir. Kemudian wajahnya berubah. John menyadari perubahan itu. Matanya bersirobok dengan mata Sherlock. Dan kemudian ada kata yang tak terucap di antara mereka. Dan kekhawatiran.

"Hamish—" Sherlock berkata pelan. Hamish menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa nama belakang Jeannette?"

Hamish mengernyitkan dahi heran. Tapi, toh menjawab juga.

"Moriarty. Kenapa?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**{I've told you before, there's never** _**really** _ **an end}**

**Author's Note:**

> huwaaaah big thanks for writingexcercises dot uk atas prompt-promptnya. btw prompt kutaroh disetiap awal kalimat (dengan perubahan).  
> another self-challenge. dan johnlock parent!au karena saya harus meneguhkan hati pada pairing kesayangan ini.  
> nama Hamish dan panggilan Dadda itu diambil dari kebanyakan fanon johnlock. btw, makasih untuk yang kemaren nyumbang prompt domestic partnership, beberapa udah saya pake, cuma fiknya belum jadi /NANGIS
> 
> pokoknya makasih banyak!


End file.
